ronaldsbs6161efandomcom-20200213-history
Mercedes-Benz OC619LE
| background = | name = Mercedes-Benz OC619LE | manufacturer = Mercedes-Benz | factory = | replaced = Mercedes-Benz OC500LE | capacity = | operator = State Transit Authority | length = 12.5m | width = 2.5 or 2.55m | height = | floortype = Low-entry | doors = 1 door or 2 doors | weight = | chassis = | engine = Mercedes-Benz | powerout = 260 or 290 kW | transmission = ZF or Voith | options = Various customer options The Mercedes-Benz OC619LE is a modular, heavy-duty, twin-axle bus chassis produced by Mercedes-Benz/EvoBus in Melbourne, Australia. It was designed as a platform for low-entry city, suburban, and intercity buses weighing a maximum of 18,000 kg. It has much in common with the chassis used for the Mercedes-Benz Cytolo integral bus range. The engine is horizontally mounted over the rear overhang. The OC619LE is also available in articulated form since 2016, which is known as the OC619LEA. The creation was from the tractor and turntable modules of Cytolo G, and the rear modules of the rigid OC619LEA. The OC619LEA can now be purchased by any operator as part of Mercedes-Benz's product range and is now available with a more refined Euro VI engine. Australia Large numbers of buses built on the OC619LE chassis can be found in Australia, where it is marketed as the O619LE. Particularly notable are the OC619LE/Custom Coaches CB80 some of them are CNG-fuelled buses that were delivered to the city of State Transit Authority (Sydney buses) in NSW, Australia are currently taking delivery of 600 Mercedes OC619LE, 350 of them CNG units and the 250 of them are Diesel units, all of them were fitted with Custom Coaches 'CB80' bodies. Weight and performance issues has delayed the delivery from 2016 until 2019 to replacing Mercedes-Benz O405 Mk5 PMC, Scania L113CRB CNG and MAN SL202. In 2016, State Transit also ordered 50 Units of Mercedes-Benz OC619LEA fitted with Volgren CR229L Futurebus, delievery from 2017 until 2019 to replacing the Scania L113TRBL 14.5m which are going to be retired in near future. Variations OC619LE 1865h * Engine type: OM936hLA (Euro 6) inline 6-cylinder 7.698-litre turbocharged intercooled, direct injection diesel * Power: 260 kW (319/326 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1100 N m (811 ft·lbf) @ 1100 rpm OC619LE 1865hG * Engine type: M936hLAG (Euro 6) inline 6-cylinder 7.698-litre turbocharged intercooled, lean burn, spark ignition single point injection CNG * Power: 260 kW (282 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1050 N m (774 ft·lbf) @ 1000-1400 rpm OC619LA 1875h * Engine type: OM470hLA (Euro 6) inline 6-cylinder 10.677-litre turbocharged intercooled, direct injection diesel * Power: 290 kW (365 hp) @ 2000 rpm * Torque: 1250 N m (921 ft·lbf) @ 1100 rpm Transmissions Currently, Mercedes-Benz offers a Voith DIWA D854.6 with 319 hp and ZF-Ecolife 6AP1400B with 326 hp for Diesel version OC619LE, ZF-EcoLife 6-speed automatic transmission with integrated hydraulic retarder (model 6AP1200B for the 282 hp CNG engine). Body lengths The OC619LE can have a total body length of between 11 m and 12.5 m. A low-entry articulated chassis, called the OC619LEA is also available in some markets. It is produced by Mercedes-Benz do Australia. Competitors *MAN 19.320 HOCL-NL *Scania K276UL *Volvo B9RLE